Bajo La Luz de La Luna Roja
by Aist Elixie Fan Shane
Summary: "…Todo que proviene de ti es una bendición… lo mejor que la vida me dio fuiste tú; una persona a quien amar con toda el alma, y estar con ella hasta que la muerte nos llegue a la puerta…" CONTIENE ELIXIE! En honor al eclipse lunar de hoy: Martes 15, 2014. Espero que les guste.


_**En tu sonrisa me pierdo.**_

_**Con tu voz me mareo.**_

_**La belleza de tu cuerpo me enloquece.**_

_**El color de tus ojos me estremece.**_

"…_**Todo que proviene de ti es una bendición… lo mejor que la vida me dio fuiste tú; una persona a quien amar con toda el alma, y estar con ella hasta que la muerte nos llegue a la puerta…"**_

_Cada vez que te miro, el amor que siento por ti crece y se hace más fuerte._

_Cuando hablas, tu voz es como la melodía más bella que he escuchado._

_Cuando caminas, cuando disparas una babosa, cuando corres, cuando grabas, tu cuerpo está en perfecto equilibro. La vida te dio un cuerpo perfecto, con elegancia, destreza, fuerza y belleza._

_Tu cabello… tan rojo como el color del amor que siento por ti. Pero también representa tu temperamento y el enojo cuando estamos en un duelo contra el doctor Blakk… tu roja furia nos ayuda a ganar los duelos más difíciles. _

_Tu rostro me ilumina mi camino para que no haiga oscuridad en ella. _

_Tu risa me alegra el alma, me calma, me tranquiliza, me hace feliz, me hace contento…_

_Tu "adiós" me causa tristeza, cuando te va y me das la espalda, cuando estas débil, cuando estas enferma, cuando cierras los ojos para estar en un estado inconsciente… todo eso me afecta a mí. _

_Tu eres una parte esencial en mi alma, si te vas, si ya no estás, si estas enojada con migo, si te despides para siempre… siento que mi corazón se rompe._

_Cuando te secuestraron, cuando te lastimaron, cuando te traicionaron, cuando te rechazaron… yo siempre estuve ahí. _

_Cuando me miras, esos ojos verde esmeralda me dan una mirada penetrante que me llega hasta el alma, causando un estremecimiento de mi; esto hace que rías princesa…_

_Tu risa… una de la otras melodías mas maravillosas y bellas que he escuchado. Cuando ríes, siento que mi alma de pena se olvida del dolor que he sentido tras estos 18 años. _

_Ya han pasado 3 años desde que nos conocemos, y jamás te he dicho que es lo que siento por ti. Pero esta noche… yo podre demostrar todo mi amor por ti, __**mi hermosa princesa**__ de ojos verde esmeralda…__** mi tesoro**__… __**mi vida**__… __**mi alma**__… __**mi corazón**__… _

_~o~_

–_Trixie…- mi voz llama por ti suavemente. Me volteas a ver con una sonrisa en tu rostro y te me acercas lentamente; mi corazón se acelera por como caminas, pues parece que estas bailando elegantemente como un cisne. _

– _¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntas, preocupada por mí. _

_Yo solamente sonrió y te tomo de la muñeca suavemente. –Sígueme… te quiero ensenar algo muy especial.- te respondo dulcemente. _

_Cuando te agarro suavemente, un pequeño sonrojo se forma en mis mejillas. _

_Te pasa igual, solo que más fuerte. _

_Ambos sonreímos y salimos del refugio, nos montamos a las mechas y tú me sigues mientras manejo a la adelantara. _

_**...  
**_

_Al fin, llegamos a donde quería que estuviéramos. _

_Desacelere mi mecha y haces lo mismo, yo me bajo y te ayuda a bajarte; sosteniéndote de la cintura para que bajares, pues el suelo está desnivelado y no quería que te caigas o te rompes algo. _

_Tu rostro me dice que esta sonrojada puede ser de la vergüenza o quizás algo más. _

_Te regalo una sonrisa para que te calmes y solo causa que tú sonrojo crezca, pero me devuelves la sonrisa poco después._

–_ven, esto es algo que pasa pocas veces, Trix.- te guio por el laberinto de rocas y cañones de Bajoterra… no sabía que había cañones aquí abajo, pero la vida trae sorpresas, quizás demasiadas._

_Tú miras de lado a lado, tratando de recordar por donde pasamos y veo que tu mano se mueve hacia tu cámara por instinto. Yo sonrió. _

–_Trixie, mejor saca tu cámara para esto.- tú me miras y te das cuenta de que no te estoy viendo, y nota que tu mano esta encima de tu cámara_

_-¿Cómo supiste que tenia la mano en la cámara, si ni siquiera estas mirándome? Estas concentrado en tu camino.- dices con un tono de voz confundida, solo haciendo que suspire._

_Pero era cierto, no me voltee a verla, siempre estaba viendo lo que estaba delante mío. _

–_Jej, hay alguna cosas que no sabes de los Shane…- fue mi simple respuesta. Tú solo rodeas los ojos y sacas la cámara blanca con luces celestes. _

…

_Estuvimos caminando una hora pero ninguno de los dos parecíamos cansados. Estaba oscureciendo cuando íbamos a mitad del camino._

–_Trixie…_

–_Sí, Eli?_

–_Lo que te quiero enseñar, es especial, es mágico, es importante para los Shane, es una tradición, es una bendición, es un milagro, es… inexplicable. Cuando lo veas… quiero que lo observes bien…- me das una mirada de confusión pero asientes con la cabeza, acercándote más a mí. –Mira para arria.- yo estaba bajo un rayo de luz._

_Mi querida hermana menor encontró este lugar hace un año, gracias a ella puedo hacer lo que quiero el día de hoy. _

_Tú estas sorprendida por la luz "misteriosa"; pues jamás habías visto algo así en tu vida. –Ven, acércate._

–_p-pero… ¿qué es eso?- preguntas apenas tocando la luz blanca que me rodea. _

–_Es la luz, la luz de la luna.- te respondo suavemente. _

– _¡¿L-La luna?!- estas impactada con lo que te digo. – ¡¿Esa cosa redonda, blanca encima de nosotros que no se cae jamás?!_

–_Sí, es la misma.- me río un poco cuando de repente estas a la par mi, mirando al hoyo que esta encima de nosotros. Me sonrojo y mira a la Luna junto contigo. _

–_Esa, es la Luna, Trixie…- fueron mis palabras. – ¿Te gusta?- te pregunto con una sonrisa._

_Me volteas a ver y asientes con la cabeza. –Es… magnifica…- le tomas una foto, le mejor foto desde la vista de Bajoterra. –Pero aun no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué podemos ver la Luna si esa cosa esta hasta en la superficie?- sonreía por la inocencia en tu voz._

–_Trixie, la luna puede estar a kilómetros lejos de la tierra, pero siempre se va poder ver, aunque, por la profundidad en donde estamos ahora es mucho, la Luna se ve más pequeña. Pero, algo es algo. ¿No?- te miro, mis ojos azules brillando con felicidad y llenos de nerviosismo. _

–_Eli…- me miras a los ojos; mi corazón se acelera de nuevo y un pequeño sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas, al igual que tú. –La Luna es preciosa, no importa lo pequeño que sea…-_

_Yo sonrió y miro para arriba de nuevo. –Te quise traer aquí por una razón… bueno, dos la verdad.- Burpy me chillo pícaramente al oído, haciendo que me sonrojara. _

_Mi hermana me había enseñado unas cositas del lenguaje de las babosas; pues Burpy y las demás siempre chillaban cada vez que me acercaba a Trixie y parecía el mismo chillido de siempre. Karina me explico lo que significaba y me enseño como aprendérmela de memoria. _

_Trixie sonrió._

–_Siéntate y esperemos para la verdadera sorpresa.- te digo mientras yo me siento, tu sentándote a la par mía poco después. _

–_Y… ¿cuál es la sorpresa entonces? Yo pensé que era la luna.- tú inocencia me hace reír un poco de nuevo. _

–_Hehe. Trixie, la sorpresa __**es**__ la Luna, pero no es esta Luna._

– _¿No es esta Luna? ¿Entonces cuantas Lunas hay?- la inocencia de tu pregunta me hace sonreír y me recuerda a mi hermana de pequeña. _

–_**Ya pronto veras…-**_

_Mientras esperábamos, comimos algo pues teníamos hambre. Había traído varios sándwiches y frutas, pero raramente había más de lo había empacado. Ignore ese pequeño detalle y voltee hacia ella, dándole una botella de jugo. (También había varias de esas raramente. ⌐⌐)_

–_Gracias, Eli.- me dices con un tono de voz suave, haciendo que yo sonría. _

_Mira hacia el hoyo de nuevo y vi que estaba empezando. –Trixie… esta es la verdadera sorpresa… mira la Luna y dime lo que estás viendo.- tú te me acercas, pero como el hoyo no es tan grande, tenias que poner tu cabeza en mi pecho para poder ver._

_Con tu cabeza en mi pecho, me sonrojo fuertemente. Pero tu estas tan concentrada en lo que está pasando en la Luna que no te sonrojas por lo cerca que estas de mi. _

_Estas mirando hacia la Luna y suspiras, tratando de decir lo que está pasando con le bella Luna. _

–_Am… bueno, yo veo que se está volviendo más oscura y… roja…- fue lo que me dijiste._

–_Sabias palabras, Trixie.- fue lo que respondí, mirándote con ternura. _

_Levantas la mirada hacia mí, y te sonrojas por lo cerca que están nuestros rostros, siendo separados por unos centímetros, ambos pudimos sentir nuestras cálidas respiraciones chocar suavemente contra nuestras narices. _

_Nos quedamos así un tiempo, hasta que hubo chillidos de parte de las babosas. _

_Volteamos hacia ellas, sonrojados, y nos separamos de inmediato._

_Ahora estamos sentados a la par, espalda a espalda, mirando la Luna; tornándose roja poco por poco. _

–_Trixie… esto.- apunte hacia la Luna con mi mano. –Se llama "Eclipse Lunar"… es el único eclipse que se puede ver, sin embargo, el "Eclipse Solar" no se puede ver, pues como ya te había dicho; El sol es como una Supernova, una fusión, solo que aun más brillante y caluroso._

– _¿Enserio? ¿Es peor que una Supernova? Woah… genial…- sin pensarlo, te acurrucaste cerca de mí, yo sonríe y te rodee con mi brazo gentilmente; solo para sacarte un suspiro. _

_Yo no pude estar más contento. _

_Por fin, la luna se torno totalmente roja. _

_Respire profundo. "__**llego la hora…**__" Mira a Trixie de reojo y vi que estaba viendo la Luna atentamente. "__**Es mi última oportunidad…**__" _

– _¿Trixie…?- trague duro._

– _¿Si, Eli?- te levantaste y yo hice lo mismo. _

_Nos miramos a los ojos y un gran sonrojo me vino a la cara._

_La luz de la Luna iluminándonos a los dos, solo nosotros dos, haciendo que tus ojos dan un brillo maravilloso y espectacular._

–_Am yo…- no sabía cómo decirle. Mis babosas y yo habíamos ensayado para esto, pero no podíamos todavía, mejor dicho, yo no podía todavía. –Am… yo… tú…-_

_Trixie estaba sonriendo tiernamente, solo para hacerme más nervioso. _

_Mis babosas rodaron los ojos. Sueño se acerco a todas mis babosas y abrió la boca, empezó a cantar, mi babosa Slirena empezó a cantar. De repente paro, y las demás babosas se unieron, era una canción de amor, bueno, música, la verdad, yo la compuse. _

_Trixie sonrió y se río suavemente._

–_Trixie Sting…- me arrodille ante ella. –Tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, Trix. Me alegras el alma, me calmas mis nervios. Desde el primer día que ti, supe que eras una persona especial.- estas sonrojada mientras escuchas mis palabras. _

–_cuando vi por primera vez esos ojos hermosos, cuando oí tu voz ese día que me salvaste cuando todavía era un novato, cuando me diste ese consejo el primer día. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Las victorias que compartimos, los abrazos que nos dimos. Esos días cuando sentía el vacio en mi corazón pues mi padre ni mi hermana estaban conmigo, tú estuviste ahí para mi, para ayudarme a regresar a la normalidad… y aun lo haces.- con cada palabra que digo, ese pequeño sonrojo crece y lagrimas de felicidad puedo ver en tus bellos ojos verde esmeralda…_

–_No sé si lo notas pero… te amo Trixie Sting… con toda el alma, el corazón. He sido un cobarde en no decirte que te amo… tres años han pasado y jamás te lo dije… como lo siento.- dije algo apenado. –No se sientes lo mismo por mí, pero… si no sientes lo mismo que yo te estoy diciendo entonmmmhhh…- soy interrumpido por unos labios, unos labios que espere con ansias besar. _

_Trixie Sting. Trixie Sting me está besando. Me besa con mucho cariño y amor. Tú rodeas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, entrelazas tus dedos en mi cabello._

_Yo paso un brazo por tu pequeña y perfecta cintura, el otro brazo pasándolo por tu espalda. Usando ambos brazos, te acerco aun mas a mí y tú no te quejas. _

_Ambos cerramos los ojos, Bajo la luz de la Luna Roja…_

_Alrededor se oyen chillidos de felicidad y sonidos de "Awwww…"_

_No me importa, solo me importas tú en este momento._

_Pero fue ahí cuando se oyen aplausos y voces humanas. Ambos abrimos los ojos en sorpresa, no nos separamos, vimos al resto de la banda y, adivinen… mi hermana. Todos ahí observándonos. Tu y yo nos separamos, sonrojados totalmente._

_Kord y mi hermana nos sonríen con picardía y los dos chocaron los cinco. _

_Tu estas sonrojada y sorprendida al igual que yo._

– _¡¿p-pero cómo?! Yo me estaba asegurando que nadie nos siguiera…- son mis palabras._

_Mi hermana sonrió. –Primer que nada. Felicidades a los dos, sabíamos que algún día esto iba a pasar.- dice mi hermana de 17 años. –dos, no eres el único Shane aquí, Eli. tres, cantan bien pequeñas.- se dirige a mis babosas._

_Yo te miro. –esa canción que las babosas cantaron… la compuse yo… solo para ti, Trix._

–_g-gracias Eli… es muy tierno de tu parte…- _

_Kord nos mira. –Al fin los tortolos se dan cariños… ah… lo sabia… ustedes hacen buena pareja…- me sonroje aun mas y tu también lo haces._

_Después, hubo un silencio total. _

_Todos estábamos acostados, viendo el eclipse lunar. _

–_**Al fin lo pude hacer… bajo la luz de la luna roja…-**_


End file.
